


The Mahogany Headboard

by akamine_chan



Series: The Headboard [1]
Category: Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum let himself be talked into buying an enormous headboard to go with the new bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mahogany Headboard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal community ds_snippets
> 
> Warning: restrained
> 
> Unbeta'd. For Omphale23, who had me at headboards.
> 
> Prompt: mahogany

Callum let himself be talked into buying an enormous headboard to go with the new bed.

He hadn't planned on it, hadn't planned on spending _that fucking much_ money on a new fucking bed, let alone buying a matching headboard to go with the "ensemble."

He hated shopping. Pushy, well-dressed salespeople who eyed him not because he was sorta famous, but because he had the look of someone who was extremely uncomfortable and wanted to get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. He was an easy target and they could smell that.

But the last time Hugh has stopped to visit, he'd tossed and turned all night long in Callum's bed and had bitched about his back the next morning. Callum had to admit, grudgingly, that they weren't getting any younger. He'd bought _that_ bed from some thrift store years and years ago. It was time for a new bed.

Finding the right bed was easy. King-size, so there was plenty of room to sprawl out if he had company. A firm mattress and box-spring to support his back and a sturdy bed frame. Fluffy pillows, new sheets and a blue comforter that he did _not_ buy because the color matched Hugh's eyes.

The bed set came with a plain headboard, but the salesman, sensing Callum's resignation to the sales pitch, went for the kill and showed him a _much_ more expensive headboard. Made of heavy slatted mahogany, it was dark and solid. Callum had been about to say 'fuck-off' when the salesman caressed the wood slats lovingly.

Callum's breath caught as he had a sudden vision of Hugh in the bed, hands tied high above his head, unable to move.

He bought the headboard and called Hugh to tell him _all_ about it.

-fin-


End file.
